


Слишком живой

by Rubin_Red



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок слишком закрытый, а Джим слишком упрямый.</p><p>Пейринг: Спок/Кирк</p><p>Жанр: АУ и дарк, полагаю</p><p>Предупреждение: несколько абстрактно получилось. ООС!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком живой

Спок никогда не трахается лицом к лицу. Каждый раз он переворачивает Джима лицом в подушку, в пол, стол или стену – что в тот момент ближе всего. Никаких прелюдий, только смазка для облегчения проникновения и тут же большой твердый член внутри. Джим подается назад, выгибается как последняя шлюха, но не издает ни звука. Он временами противен сам себе, временами противны эти странные отношения, но прекратить он их не в силах и раз за разом возвращается за очередной дозой унижения и наслаждения. В конце концов, он сам к этому стремился, приложил к этому все свои силы, что оставались. Может показаться, что Спок просто не хочет смотреть в глаза своему капитану, когда вытрахивает из него последние мозги. Но это не так. Он твердо выдерживает взгляд, когда они находятся среди членов экипажа, когда их разделяет невидимая граница субординации. Однажды Джим не сдерживается и, царапая ногтями стену, оборачивается. Спок смотрит на него мертвыми глазами, за которыми нет ничего, лишь пустота, которую он заполняет Джимом. Больше оборачиваться желания не возникает. Черная дыра, что поглотила Вулкан, навеки поселилась в Споке, она его сжирает, поглощает, высасывает жизнь. И он намеренно показывает Джиму всю эту бездну. Только Джима это не отталкивает. Пугает, да, но не отвращает и он все равно возвращается. В первую очередь потому что не привык себе отказывать в желаниях, не привык сдаваться и отступать. Джим Кирк всегда идет к цели и приходит.

 

***

Джим заходит в каюту своего старпома. Спок сидит в кресле, чуть раздвинув ноги, и смотрит в сторону. Он не поворачивает голову на звук, когда дверь открывается и плавно закрывается. В его комнату без приглашения может войти только один человек.  
– Капитан, – тихо говорит Спок. Его интонации совсем иные, когда они наедине, хотя иногда Джим ловит похожие оттенки и в обычных разговорах.  
– Я… – начинает Джима, но его тут же обрывают:  
– На колени, капитан.  
Джим послушно опускается. Он каждый раз удивляется сам себе. Нормальный человек уже давно бы сбежал как можно дальше. От этих ненормальных отношений, от этого вулканца и собственного болезненного взгляда в зеркале. И, пожалуй, ключевое слово здесь "нормальный". Джим таковым не является. Иногда он кажется себе жалким, иногда опустошенным, иногда извращенно порочным мазохистом. А скорее – все сразу.  
Спок, все так же глядя в сторону, расстегивает молнию на своих брюках и замирает. Джим подползает поближе, кладет свои ладони на его ноги, чуть повыше коленей, сжимает пальцы, сильно, в надежде что останутся отметины, и тяжело сглатывает. А потом оттягивает белье и сразу глубоко забирает в рот уже возбужденный член. Спок лишь немного напрягается. Никаких стонов, слов, эмоций. Джим знает как сосать, он это умеет. Когда ладонь жестко ложится на затылок, чуть нажимает и удерживает, Джим считает это маленькой победой – проявление интереса, иного, помимо очевидного, распирающего его рот, растягивающего губы так, что они потом будут болеть.

***

Джиму мало. Он всегда хочет все, без остатка, не желает довольствоваться малой частью. Комплекс недолюбленного ребенка, как однажды сказал Спок, и Джим только и мог что спросить, где он вычитал эту глупую фразу. Ответа он не получает. Но, возможно, в этом есть доля истины. Возможно, именно поэтому ему всегда хотелось быть в центре внимания, ему нравились направленные на него полные обожания взгляды. Он купается в чужих эмоциях. Только Спок остается холодным, отстраненным и далеким, и нет такого корабля, который бы достиг этой неизвестной планеты.  
– Ты слишком жаден до всего, Джим. До удовольствий, риска, адреналина в твоей крови. До самой жизни. Я не могу дать того, что ты хочешь. Это невозможно. В тебе всего слишком. Ты слишком… живой.  
Очень много "слишком". Даже то, что Спок наконец назвал его по имени почти ускользает от внимания. Джим слышит слова, они до него даже доходят, хотя это как раз и странно. Потому что сам смысл ускользает как пойманная рыба, скрывается в воде, плеснув хвостом напоследок. Как можно быть слишком живым?  
– Что это за херня, Спок? – наконец не выдерживает он. Но вулканец невозмутимо смотрит на него и молчит, он все сказал, а добавить больше нечего. Но после долгой паузы Спок все же подходит и кладет свою ладонь на его сердце:  
– Твоя жизнь не здесь, – а потом дотрагивается до головы, – а вот здесь.  
И отворачивается, показывая, что разговор окончен. Джиму ничего не остается, как покинуть его каюту.

***

Слишком живой… Эти слова-воспоминания не хотят уходить, они отпечатались внутри огнем и застыли рубцеватыми шрамами. Джим пытался бороться. С собой, чтобы навсегда выбросить из головы мысли о чем-то большем. Со Споком, чтобы все же добиться своего, с упорством и наглой самоуверенностью. Но Джим проигрывает оба боя и остается ни с чем. Спок как космос за многослойной оболочкой корабля – ты можешь скользить по бескрайней извечной тьме в хрупкой скорлупе, но стоит допустить ошибку и космос раздавит тебя, сотрет в порошок. Спок тоже мог раздавить, как физически так и метафорически. Иногда ему почти удается проделать с Джимом и то и другое.  
В тот раз… После очередной миссии Спок эмоционально перевозбужден, настолько что Джим замечает как тот сжимает и разжимает кулаки, все его тело напряжено, натянуто, застыло словно камень. Джим слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы увидеть все эти незаметные для окружающих сигналы. Спок умеет держать лицо, как никто другой. Маска спокойствия ему привычна. Это слишком редкий момент срыва, чтобы Джим им не воспользовался, и тут же следует за Споком в его каюту.  
– Уходите, капитан.  
– Нет, – твердо отвечает Джим и подходит. Спок стоит к нему спиной, и Джим кладет ему руки на плечи, ощущает его напряжение теперь физически.  
– В данный момент секс со мной нежелателен для вас.  
Всегда дело в сексе. Джим пытается доказать это Споку, и кажется получается.  
– Он всегда желателен.  
– Вы не… Просто уходите.  
– Нет, – снова говорит Джим и скользит ладонями по рукам Спока.  
– Ваше упрямство нестерпимо. Вы должны оставить меня в покое.  
– Нет.  
Джим продолжает гладить его руки и спину. Нет, на каменное изваяние Спок не похож, скорее на стекло, гладкое с застывшими внутри пузырьками воздуха. Джим опускает ладони на его бедра и тут Спок перехватывает его руки, не давая двинуться дальше. Он замирает, ждет чего-то, а быть может прислушивается к своим ощущениям.  
– Ты не должен быть один. Почему ты не подпускаешь меня ближе?  
Спок резко разворачивается и поворачивает Джима к себе спиной, прижимается, крепко стискивает. Объятия жесткие, словно Спок раздумывает, не раздавить ли человека. Джим не двигается, ждет. Он привык ждать.  
А потом Джим оказывается на полу, щека чуть проезжается по ребристому металлу пола, а ягодицы обдает воздухом. Спок вводит член резко, Джим на мгновение задыхается и тут же вскрикивает – его поднимают сильные руки, выпрямляя, насаживая на твердый член до основания. Это больно, хотя его задница уже должна привыкнуть к постоянному проникновению.  
Спок не дает отдышаться. Джим прижимается к нему спиной, откидывает голову на плечо, чуть поворачивает. Спок тут же сжимает его шею ладонью, не прекращая фрикций.  
– Почему вы никогда меня не слушаете, капитан? – спрашивает Спок и сильнее стискивает пальцы. Джим даже если бы хотел ответить, то не может этого сделать. Пожалуй, это был риторический вопрос, из тех, на которые никогда не бывает ответов.  
Джим пытается развести ноги пошире, но он стреножен приспущенными брюками. Колени не достают до пола, Спок удерживает его на весу. И вбивается, вбивается, вбивается. Джим теряется в ощущениях, воздуха катастрофически не хватает, пальцы сжимают сильно, в груди начинает нестерпимо жечь. И вопреки так любимой Споком логике Джим кончает. И теряет сознание. А когда приходит в себя, то Спок продолжает двигаться. Снова, и снова, и снова. Джим теряет счет времени, теряет чувствительность, теряет себя. И к утру, когда Спок его все же отпускает, еле доползает до кровати, чтобы свернуться там и снова потерять сознание.

***

Два года Джим бьется как глупая мошка, раз за разом обжигаясь о вулканский холод, но едва раны затягиваются, принимается вновь.  
– Это глупо и неразумно, – однажды говорит Спок, когда Джим снова попытался пробиться к той части, которая никому недоступна. Но Джим ведь не никто.  
– Когда-нибудь я сломаю этот лед.  
– Вы не сможете, – устало говорит Спок. И это звучит обреченно.  
– Почему? – Джим становится на колени рядом с сидящим на полу Споком. – Потому что я слишком живой?  
– Да. И потому что я слишком неживой.  
– Моей жизни и моего огня хватит на нас двоих, – убеждает его Джим.  
– Не бывает безвыходных ситуаций, капитан?  
– Я не умею признавать поражения.  
– Знаю. И это мое упущение, что не смог донести до вас этого. А теперь, пожалуй, поздно.  
Спок снова закрывается. Джим всегда чувствует это. Словно шлюзы захлопнулись прямо перед его носом и сколько ни стучи, тебя не пустят. Этих преград у Спока больше, чем поворотов в лабиринте. Тесей нашел Минотавра. А что найдет Джим? Зачем ему в сердце лабиринта? Убить чудовище или приручить?  
Но Джим уже слишком одержим. Самой идеей. Споком. Он делится ровно на две половины: одна пойдет на все ради своего корабля, экипажа и тех, кто в какой-либо момент зависит от него; а другая – готова пожертвовать всем ради Спока. И эти две противоречивые половины находятся в постоянном непримиримом конфликте, потому что их доминирующие потребности постоянно пересекаются. А это в конечном итоге приводит ошибкам, за которые приходится расплачиваться не только Джиму.

***

Стены камеры шершавые, с впадинами, явно оставленными ногтями предшественников. Джим успел изучить пальцами каждый дюйм этой маленькой тюрьмы, в которой нет окон и освещения. Здесь кажется, что ты ослеп и оглох, потому что даже звуки сюда не просачиваются. Их становится много, когда приходят существа с холодными черными глазами и начинают очередной допрос. В конечном итоге он не понимает что от него хотят, потому что пытается сосредоточиться на таких простых вещах, как вдох и выдох. Легкие жжет огнем и дышать с каждым разом становится все тяжелее. Кажется, у него сломаны ребра, он не уверен. Теперь он может только лежать, сжавшись, и сплевывать кровь с желчью, бесконечно. Иногда ему кажется, что через гортань вышли все внутренности и скоро полезут мышцы и кости. Это физически невозможно, сказал бы Спок. Спок… Кажется он не видел его целую вечность. Захватили их вместе, и с тех пор Джим знает лишь темноту и боль, а еще холодные липкие пальцы, которые ощупывают его, нажимают на болевые точки, вырывая раз за разом крик, пока Джим наконец не обдирает горло в лохмотья. Конечно, это тоже физически невозможно, но ощущается это именно так.  
Он пытается подняться, чтобы сесть. Стоять здесь все равно невозможно, да и сил на это уже нет. Стена теплая, а так хочется прохлады, чтобы остудить кожу. А еще хочется окунуться в воду так, чтобы она покрыла с головой. И не подниматься, пока она не заполнит изнутри и не охладит внутренности. А еще хочется света, хотя бы немного, маленький лучик искусственного освещения, чтобы увериться, что до сих пор не в могиле.  
– Я не знаю, не знаю, не знаю… – бесконечно шепчет он, когда его снова допрашивают. Поначалу он понимал, что от него хотят, это он точно помнит. А потом просто потерялся в бесконечной череде бессвязных мыслей. На грани здравого рассудка Джим не останется долго. Желание перешагнуть черту слишком соблазнительно. Когда его оставляют в покое – ненадолго, потому что они всегда возвращаются слишком быстро – Джим не успевает отдохнуть. Когда-то он думал, что сможет продержаться пока не придет помощь, но шли… Дни? Недели? Годы? Он не мог понять. Время – слишком абстрактная субстанция в космосе. Спасения неоткуда ждать.  
Тот давний разговор со Споком не выходит из головы. "Слишком живой…" Теперь, пожалуй, нет. И этот раз, когда он вновь с отчаянным желанием доказать прежде всего самому себе, что Спок ошибся, зашел слишком далеко. Этот плен не первый. Сколько раз Джим уже попадал в передряги – не счесть. Тело помнит, оно полно отметин. И внутри их тоже стало слишком много. Он к этому стремился? Джим не может дать однозначного ответа даже самому себе. А хочется разобраться, пока он окончательно не сошел с ума, не превратился в невнятное нечто, неспособное двигаться, думать, чувствовать.  
– Ты этого хотел да, Спок? – шепчет Джим, но из горла вырываются лишь хрипы.  
И после долгой тишины где-то внутри раздается обреченное и спокойное "Нет". Джим беззвучно смеется. Вот оно сумасшествие! А ведь какое приятное. Зачем он вообще сопротивлялся? Внутри становится прохладно, именно так как он мечтал. Его обволакивает, словно он упал в свежий влажный снег. "Расслабься, Джим", – снова проносится в голове. И Джим расслабляется.  
Он физически ощущает внутри прохладные движения, словно его оплетает омела. Сначала будто клейкая капля висцина попадает внутрь, из которой появляется росток, загибается, укрепляется и начинает прорастать, тянуть свои пока еще тонкие и хрупкие ветви. Но вот они утолщаются, теперь захочешь их выдрать – не получится.  
"Это связь", – поясняет голос внутри. Джиму кажется, что он кивает, хотя неизвестно кому. Но потом его осеняет – это может быть только Спок. Это действительно он, а не предсмертная галлюцинация. По крайней мере очень хочется на это надеяться. За этой мыслью тут же следует подтверждение и небольшое пояснение. Спок находится прямо за стеной, в этой самой тюрьме. Джим хочет что-то спросить, вопрос вертится буквально на поверхности, но никак не получается ухватиться за него. Слишком хорошо и легко становится. Он умирает? "Нет, Джим, ты выживешь". Грусть и снова обреченность. Но Джим не обращает на это внимание. Он жадно припадает к этому внезапно возникшему источнику. Этот симбиоз – что-то из него уходит, а взамен приходит иное.  
Джим находится в полубессознательном состоянии, когда возвращаются его палачи. Но сейчас уже не важно, что они будут делать. Джим протягивает к ним руку, но тут же прижимает ее к лицу, закрываясь от болезненной вспышки света. И звуки. Они врываются резко и больно ранят слух. Джим сворачивается клубком на полу, зажимая голову руками. Он дергается, когда к нему прикасаются. Но потом чьи-то руки, прикосновения которых дарит умиротворение, поднимают его. И Джим льнет к этой прохладе как к источнику, который дарит не жизнь, но покой.

***

– Нет, больше ему никто из вас не в силах помочь. Его тело физически здорово.  
– А разум?  
– Об этом я позабочусь.  
Джим слышит, как закрывается дверь. Он с трудом разлепляет глаза. Сначала кажется, что вокруг снова эта густая, липкая тьма все еще тянет к нему свои склизкие щупальца. Джим дергается, когда его глаза наконец фокусируются и он видит источник света. Крошечный огонек свечи чуть дрожит, когда кто-то проходит мимо и садится рядом. Матрас прогибается под тяжестью чужого тела, на лоб ложится ладонь.  
– Спок, – выдыхает Джим.  
– Да, – следует ответ и Спок тут же ложится рядом.  
– Нас вытащили или?..  
– Мы на "Энтерпрайзе". Экипаж… То, что от него осталось, чинит корабль. Скоро мы улетим отсюда.  
– Это все из-за меня.  
– Да, Джим. Тебе стоило меня послушать.  
– Я хотел перестать быть слишком живым.  
И сейчас Джим уверен, у него это получилось, подтверждение Спока не нужно, и тот это понимает, дает время обдумать эту мысль. В конце концов, Джим всегда добивается того, что хочет, не задумываясь о цене.  
– Я не хотел этого. Тебе не следовало…  
Джим не дает ему договорить, закрывает глаза, притягивает к себе и целует. Он и так знает что Спок может сказать. Он пытался уберечь Джима. Спок давал ему то, что мог – свое тело. Но Джиму всегда мало. Он и правда слишком жаден. Он хотел, чтобы Спок полностью принадлежал ему, и человеческой частью, и вулканской. То, что произошло в той камере навсегда их связало. Спок сделал это, он установил связь, сделал их одним целым. Джим ее чувствует, но пока ощущает лишь прохладное присутствие, Спок еще отгораживается и просто отвечает на поцелуй. В нем нет страсти, лишь спокойствие, освежающее, приятное, выпивающее энергию.  
Спок медленно снимает всю одежду с них обоих, методично, неспешно, сосредоточенно, аккуратно, как все делает. Джим ожидает, что его снова уткнут лицом в подушку и уже готов сам перевернуться. Но Спок его удерживает, ложится между расставленных ног Джима, смазывает, тщательно распределяя гель. Тело Джима покорно принимает в себя член, растягивается и сжимается.  
И Джим распахивает глаза, встречая темный взгляд. Пустота его не пугает, больше нет. Спок двигается медленно, плавными движениями. Его руки по бокам от головы Джима, словно заключили в ловушку, выбираться из которой не хочется. Да и не туда ли он стремился?  
– Ты думал я сбегу, отступлю, – выдыхает Джим.  
– Лучше бы ты это сделал, – говорит Спок и впускает Джима в себя, открывает разум.  
Спок и вправду похож на космос. Джим кричит, так его оглушает то, что он чувствует в первый момент. Маленькая песчинка в бескрайнем океане холода и тьмы. Он окунается, замерзает, плывет, летит, падает, зависает. И так по кругу бесчисленное количество раз. Его якорь – горячее движение внутри, оно не дает раствориться и потерять себя. И он начинает двигаться навстречу внутреннему жару, его будто зажимает между льдом и пламенем. Этот контраст вплавляет Джима в Спока. Омела прочно вплетается в его сознание. Джим словно наяву снова видит как гибкие и крепкие ростки цепко двигаются внутри. Забирают и отдают.  
Джим вглядывается в глаза Спока, боясь хоть на миг прервать контакт. Он крепко хватается за запястья Спока, используя их как средство упора, чтобы отталкиваться и насаживаться.  
– Я не могу позволить тебе одному жить с этим.  
– Но ты сломался.  
– Я мутировал, – говорит Джим и выгибается. Оргазм словно прилив, накрывает, мягко омывает тело и отступает.  
Спок ложится рядом. Джим почему-то хорошо его видит в тусклом свете единственной маленькой свечи – странный выбор. Свеча – это так архаично. Огонь – первобытная стихия.  
Джим ощущает себя одним целым со Споком. Даже не нужно касаться, чтобы чувствовать его. Стоило ли все, что он потерял, сломал, убил, того что наконец получил? Если бы Джиму сказали два года назад какие будут последствия, то он бы, пожалуй, отступил. А сейчас… Сейчас он рад что так получилось. Он больше не слишком живой. Он потерял себя, разбился, рассыпался и Спок собрал его заново, оплел своими ветвями. Джим рад, что он в той тюрьме не смог продержаться дольше, не смог дождаться спасения. Ведь тогда он не прикоснулся бы к этому космосу по имени Спок. Тогда он не нашел бы своего Минотавра, чтобы остаться с ним в тесной связи, которую никому не дано понять.

 

Июль, 2013.


End file.
